The present invention relates to an electrochromic display device (referred to as an ECD hereafter). More particularly, the present invention relates to a refreshing method exhibiting a uniform coloration degree in an ECD driven by transferring a coloration electric charge held in an electrode group in a colored state to an electrode group in a bleached state, by applying a voltage between the electrode group in the colored state and the electrode group in the bleached state (referred to as an electric charge transfer drive). The ECD driven by the electric charge transfer exhibits excellent uniformity in display color and a quick response.